


Call You Mine

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jeronica, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Years after graduation, the group comes together for Archie and Veronica's wedding. Can Jughead stop her from making a mistake?





	1. Chapter 1

The melodious notes of a string quartet float through the air as champagne flutes clink amongst the faint exchanges of guests. The art gallery’s floor-to-ceiling windows offer an expansive view of the city creating a romantic venue for an intimate engagement party. The personification of grace, Veronica circulates between friends and family accepting their congratulations and encouraging them to enjoy the hors d’oeuvres and bubbly, her gauzy blush gown complimenting her fiancé’s navy suit. Although the guest list is larger than she would have preferred, primarily due to her father’s business associates, her high school friends are in attendance. 

Perhaps it was happenstance that after graduation they each decided to move to the city to pursue their own passions. In addition to being her life partner, Cheryl asked Toni to be her business partner and start a public relations firm. Wildly successful with an exclusive client base, Cheryl skyrocketed renowned for her cutting wit and refusal to sugarcoat the truth. With an impressive list of diverse extracurricular activities and perfect SAT score, Betty was awarded a scholarship and decided to study law. Never one to shy away from an existential crisis, after graduation Jughead found himself at a crossroads. Deciding to pass down the Serpent throne to JB, he left for the city to devote himself to writing, success striking uncharacteristically swift in the form of a glowing review in the New York Times. After floundering to be all things at once, Archie decided to join Betty at college and study business, encouraged by not only his father, but mollified that Reggie would be joining him. Where Archie failed to be all things at once, Veronica thrived. It was as if she existed in a space meant for her and although Lodge blood flowed through her veins, what was not handed to her on a silver platter she carved from the world.

With entrepreneurial quench barely sated, she opened a restaurant within three months of moving to the city. Celebrated for its delicious cuisine and fashionable modern décor, she expanded, but not before starting the Hot Stove Kitchen, a soup kitchen for the needy. Strong-arming other restaurant owners into donating their perishable surplus, leveraging her contacts and tapping into the city’s seemingly unending supply of cooks and waitstaff, the eatery provided daily meals to the needy. In true Veronica fashion, she suggested Betty create a student group and offer basic legal services and convinced Cheryl in addition to a substantial monetary donation, photos of notoriously difficult celebrities volunteering might sway the public’s opinion. Always one to recognize talent and determination, she invested heavily in the arts after discovering impoverishment created a unique lens through which her patrons viewed the world. She mentored individuals tenaciously, relishing in their success and learning from her failures. Over the years, the pursuit of different goals allowed her high school friends to intermittently slide into each other’s lives with the easy companionship of memories shared, however it is Veronica and Archie’s impending wedding that brings them together once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica hugs Cheryl and Toni before asking, “Where’s Betty?” searching the room for the iconic blonde, her best friend and maid of honor. Toni glances at Cheryl uncomfortably before Cheryl says, “Cousin Betty is with Juniper and Dagwood. Family emergency,” with a smile. Wearing an apologetic expression, Toni adds, “She wishes she could be here,” affectionately clasping Veronica’s hands. Veronica’s expression falters, but she swiftly blinks away the disappointment. Although initially ecstatic, lately Betty Cooper has been conspicuously aloof. Chastising herself for being self-absorbed, Veronica resumes her conversation with Cheryl and Toni. “Then she will miss the River Vixen reunion photo I insist we take,” Veronica says self-assuredly, laughing as she positions herself between Toni and Cheryl while calling the photographer over.

With a camera hanging from his neck, Jughead walks over and snaps a dozen photos of the stunning trio. “Veronica,” Cheryl teases, “Jughead Jones is your photographer?” she questions feigning shock. Rolling her eyes, Veronica beams, “He insisted,” smiling up at him as she squeezes his forearm before glancing around the room. When Toni asks to see Jughead’s camera, Veronica excuses herself realizing Archie has not moved from the bar.

“Archiekins,” she croons taking his arm after smiling politely at Reggie, “I was hoping you would circulate a bit more,” she says softly, glancing purposefully at the other guests.

“Reg and I were just catching up,” he explains gesturing to his friend just as Reggie tactfully uses the interruption to excuse himself.

Veronica counters, “You see Reggie every day,” frustrated with the petulant tone of her voice.

“Yeah, but we are at work. It’s different,” Archie justifies and Veronica presses her lips together. Despite her best efforts to involve Archie in her various enterprises, he refused and instead accepted a position with a consulting firm. Although he and Reggie climbed the corporate ladder fairly quickly, she had hoped Archie would join her so they could become the power couple she always envisioned. With a brittle smile, she suggests, “Maybe you and Reggie can work the room together,” tired of always being the one to pose a solution or solve a problem, an unceasing characteristic of their relationship. Archie had a heart of gold, but Veronica accepted long ago ingenuity was not his strong suit. “Good idea, Ronnie,” he says before kissing her cheek.

Scanning the room with a sigh, she watches Cheryl and Toni in the middle of an animated conversation. Envious of how easy they make it seem, she decides to step outside for air. Zigzagging through guests, she makes her way to the gallery’s storage room pushing the door to the roof open. Her dress floats in the warm summer breeze as she admires the skyline. Veronica always considered herself a decisive person, she committed to people whole-heartedly, but she was beginning to have doubts about Archie. She found herself disliking the woman she was when she was with him and the constant compulsion to change him made her question whether love should really be that hard? Deep in thought, she doesn’t realize she isn’t alone until Jughead says, “Veronica?” his voice filled with concern.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead watches Veronica admire the soaring skyscrapers, completely absorbed with the view. Answering Jughead’s silent question, Veronica states, “I can’t imagine living anywhere else. I love this city,” as if the mere thought were reprehensible. Standing by her side, Jughead says, “You know I never thanked you,” he admits. “When I moved to the city I was stubborn, adamant I could make it on my own,” he muses pausing as he recalls his arrogance. “You were relentless though…” he continues. Veronica shakes her head, “I just put you in touch with the right people,” she insists gaze still fixed on the horizon.

Jughead smirks. “You did more than just make introductions. Every meeting I had with every agent, every publisher, you were there. Without you, I would have sold the rights to my novel for half its worth and been on a bus headed back to Riverdale,” he surmises.

“It was a mutually beneficial arrangement,” Veronica asserts coyly. Staring out at the city, she sighs, “We must have looked at a dozen listings before we found my soup kitchen,” her attempt to forget their endless subway rides futile. “You were there when I signed the paperwork,” she continues recalling her excitement, but also uncertainty. 

In an unassuming tone, Jughead asks, “Do you remember celebrating?” avoiding her gaze.

Laughing she rolls her eyes, “That place was awful. Worse than the Whyte Wyrm,” she teases.

“Hey!” Jughead protests jokingly. “Well at least their drinks weren’t as watered down,” he concedes resting his arms on the railing. The smiles fades from his lips when he asks, “Do you remember what happened after?” in a curious tone.

“You asked me what I’m doing with the rest of my life and I said I don’t even know what I am doing tonight,” Veronica recounts with a sad smile.

“That was the first time I ever heard you admit you weren’t absolutely sure of yourself,” Jughead states.

“That was the first time you kissed me,” Veronica adds answering his veiled question. “The first of many that summer,” she says wistfully looking out at the high-rise buildings, seconds turning into minutes.

Glancing at her profile he professes, “I never regretted the day I called you mine,” awestruck by her glowing skin and tousled dark hair.

“Jughead,” Veronica rebukes gently her tone at odds with the thunderous beating of her heart. 

“Am I someone you can live without? Because I know I don’t want to live without you,” Jughead questions.

She faces him and he tilts her chin up, her eyelashes fluttering at his touch. “What are you doing for the rest of your life?” he asks earnestly evoking memories of their summer together. An eternity passes before she whispers, “I don’t even know what I am doing tonight,” and finding Jughead’s mouth meeting hers once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really only supposed to be one chapter.


End file.
